


In Which Max is Hardcore

by mooney57400



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooney57400/pseuds/mooney57400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe remembers the night at the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Max is Hardcore

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I just keep making Pricefield drabbles. If anyone has any requests for any fandoms I'll gladly take them.

Chloe leaned back on her bed as she left the calming smoke enter and embrace her lungs. She blew out puffs of it and sighed as she closed her eyes. Today was not a good day for her. She placed an arm over her eyes and let her mind wander to the events the day before. 

She had convinced –well, made- Max sneak into the prestigious Blackwell’s pool and then had an intense game of hide and seek with the security. What was bothering her wasn’t almost being caught, it was Max. 

That really shouldn’t even phase her since the girl is ALWAYS on her mind, but it was the way that last night was special. It was something that she would hold dear to her heart for the remainder of her life. 

The way Max’s body looked as the florescent lights from the pool glowed across her soft skin, or how close Chloe noticed they were when she had gotten in beside her. She could feel Max’s warm breath against her cold skin and her cheeks flushed as her eyes flashed back and forth between Max’s beautiful eyes and equally beautiful lips. 

She was broken out of her thoughts as Max nervously laughed and splashed Chloe. She felt a twinge of disappointment flash through her chest, but she played it off and went back to her usual joking demeanor. She tried not to stare as Max began to dress. Key word; tried. She felt her breath get stuck in her throat as her eyes inspected Max’s body, admiring the cute bunny printed panties she was wearing. She knew it was wrong to stare, but she couldn’t help it. 

Max had known that Chloe was watching her every move. She would be stupid not to. She might have taken just a little longer to get dressed. No reason or anything. 

Chloe sighed again and crushed the cigarette bud in the ashtray next to her, reprimanding herself for not taking the opportunity when she had it. “God I’m so stupid. Man up, Price. You can do this.” She thought to herself.

Max had walked out of Chloe’s closet wearing Rachel’s clothes. “How do I look? Am I ready for the mosh pit, shaka brah?” She said and posed for the blue haired girl. “You’re such a dork, Max.” Chloe said and laughed, getting off the bed and moving towards her. 

“Hey, I dare you to kiss me. Right here, right now.” Chloe said with a smirk and crossed her arms. She was panicking on the inside and she hoped to whatever god there was that she didn’t show it. 

“What?” Max had asked, surprise clearly showing on her face. “You heard me. I dare you to k-“

Chloe didn’t have time to finish her sentence when she felt a pair of warm lips against her own and her hands immediately went to lay on Max’s shoulders. Chloe’s head was spinning as Max deepened the kiss, and gasped when she felt the shorter girl bite her lip. 

“Woah Max, you’re hardcore.” Chloe said breathlessly and took a step back. Chloe swore she saw a faint smirk cross Max’s face for just a second. “Now I guess I can call Warren and tell him that he doesn’t have a chance.” Max laughed at that. “You wish.” Max replied. Oh, did Chloe wish.


End file.
